User blog:Sirin of the Void/PE Proposal - Baal
*https://villains.fandom.com/f/p/3179493162221867302 He is the main antagonist of the second season of Ash vs evil dead series. Is an older demon who was vanishied from hell when Ruby(another villain in the series) released the evil contained within the necronomicon, he is a charming and malevolent demon who likes to trick humans taunting them and making chaos across where he goes. CHARACTERS TRAITS He likes tricking as his favourite sport, instead of using brute force and intimidation to achieve his goals, he prefers palying with people's minds and emotions, making them fight and kill each other. Ruby outright tolds Ash and the others that he always manages to seduce and control anyone, he even finds hilarious since he claims that the "funny part" when he tricks people is when he betrays them showing that he enjoys sending humans to their doom and manipulate their minds just for the sake of it. HEINOUS STANDARDS He only looks towards his pleasure and plans alone, he does manipulates others and lead them to the death completely out of having fun. He likes to seduce people to convince them to do evil acts, in fact, he can temp humans to make all the atrocities that they have wished any time and sadistically enjoys tortures them with their traumas and fears. He likes to bisects humans or creatures that he views as enemies or useless with his claw. MORAL EVENT HORIZON Seriously, i don't know if there is one that he hasn't crossed yet, but probably his most cruel and horrible act was kidnapping Ash Williams and make him think that he went crazy the time when he arrived with his friends in the cabin in the wood and that it was actually him who murdered his friends, girlfriend and sister, he even convinces Linda(Ash's ex-girlfriend) to tells him that he is telling the truth and Ash indeed killed his friends and that all the events from the movies and series it's been his hallucinations all the time, by kidnapping Linda's daughter. Not only he doesn't gives back Linda and her husband their daughter back, but he also mocks both of them for trusted him and still kills and turns their daughter into a deadlite. INDIVIDUAL CAPABILITY He use his charming and master seduction traits to get what he wants, but is perfectly willingly to use bloddy and brute resources if he need it(or if he wants). MORAL AGENCY He considers all the chaos and carnage he does a beautifull sport to spend time and only gets excited as much blood and entrails is spilled. NO REDEEMING QUALITIES Has absolutely none, he never regrets or express the smaller sign of regret for what he's done and remains as a complete monster left and right. NO SYMPATHY He enjoys seen people destroy each other by his trickery and mocks those who tried to fight him(even his ex-partner Ruby, who he just crush and tortures as everyone else). Never express sorry for his actions. SCREEN TIME He multiples times bisects people on-screen and tears them apart, aside from turning them into disgustings and horrorifically monster of entrails and blood without skin. WORST He is feared as a horrible demon even by Ruby and others beings from hell, particularly because of his fame as a charmer and trickster. STORY TYPE He is made as a monster over the others evil beings that normally Ash and his friends fights. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals